Eight Worlds - One family
by MemoriesFromTheFuture
Summary: The lives of Sensenates two years after the BPO started to changing in its old form. The fanfition DOES NOT consist spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**TWO YEARS AFTER THE BPO CHANGED ON ITS OLD  
**

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

 _"We're so excited..."_

 _"He's the rising star in Holliwood.."_

 _"He has a big chances to wins his first Oscar nomination..."_

These were only a few things that Lito heard as he was walking down the red carpet with Hernando and Dani. After nearly 1,5 year of filming, his movie "Iberian Dreams" was about to has his premiere.

The press was huge and everone wanted an exclusive interview with Lito. The crowd was calling his name. Lito saw the rainbow transparnts on which were the words of support. Some girls screamed as Lito passed near, while some guys declared him love outt loud.

It was so...

"Amazing", instead of Lito, said Nomi. "This is what you deserved.", added she.

"If I didn't have support of seven of you, guys, I...", Lito's eyes filled with the tears after he saw his whole cluster. "I know, I'm such a drama queen.", continued Lito looking at Nomi and all eight of them shared the memory when once she called him that way.

"Maybe you are a drama queen but you're _our_ drama queen.", Riley replied with the smile.

"Thank you, guys, for being here tonight.", said Lito.

"Sure. That what family is for", answered Will. "Now, go, enjoy your big debut in Holliwood."

Lito took Hernando's hand and went infront of the press. One of the question was when Lito and Hernando are planning their wedding since Hernando proposed Lito couple months ago in Salvador Dali's museum in Mexico City. Instead of the answer, Lito just smiled and left the press. Nobody knew that he and Hernando already got married on a small ceremony. The only people who were present were Dani and, although not in the flash, the members of his cluster.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEOUL**

Sun was sitting next to Mun's bed. After almost two years in coma, he finally woke up a few monhs ago. And, since he woke up, Sun was coming evey day to visit him. To talk to him.

Detective was a strong man and the dodctors had no dobts that he'll recover in complete very soon.

And, although Sun and he were talking about everything, she was afraid to tell him about her being a Sensenate.

"Sun, can I ask you someting?, Mun asked. After she nodded, he continued. "I was looking the tapes from the night I was shot. You were there, talking to a walls. Then you used a gun. And you knew to make a perfect coctail. Like you were three persons in one. Will you, please, tell me, what's going on?  
Sun cleared her throat. "It's not three, it's eight.", Sun told him everyhing. About her being a Sensenate, about her cluster, all. She didn't expect Mun to believe her. It would have been hard to believe if she was on his place.  
After she finished, Mun told "Is the one of the voices in your head a gunman or policeman?"

"I've both - the gunman and the policeman."

"Come closer.", Mun requested. After she came, he took her hand. "I knew you were special. But I knew you weren't capable to blow up a car. Your heart is too pure for such an idea."

"Oh, if he only knew it was Kala's idea.", said Wolfgang gigling.

"Probably because she's with you.", answered Sun. But Mun saw only the wall.

"Is it one of yourr voices."  
"Don't tell me you actually believe me."  
"He's too handsome. I don't see why wouldn't he.", Lito jumped in conversation. Sun just rolled with the eyes.

"Absolutely.", answered Mun.

"See, told ya!", said Lito smiling in the winning way.

"And, if I may say, they're lucky for having you in their heads.", added Mun. "I'd be happy if I'd had your hand."  
"Wait, what?", Sun was confused.

"Oh my God!", Lito was nearly screaming of the excitment. "He is asking you married!"  
"Sun and her voices, will you marry me?, asked Mun.

"Yes, yes and yes!", answered Lito.

The entire cluster was looking at him. "What? Didn't he asked us too?", Lito justified.

"He did but Sun has to answer", said Kala.  
"Are you sure you want me with all the mess in my head? They're here now."  
"And...? What do they say?"  
"They're saying "Yes"."  
"And you?"  
"Yes!", replied Sun.

She looked around - the cluster can be such a trouble sometimes, but they were her family and the voices of the reason too.


	3. Chapter 3

**London/Paris**

"Hurry up, Will!", Riley was running sdown the Heatrow airport. Will was couple of meeters behind her.

 _"Last call for the passingers for the flight for Paris."_ , the same line rerpeated one more time.

Will held two cards in his hand.

"Here.", he said hardly breathing because he was running.

"In the last minute.", said the girl who were encharged for the cards. "Hope you'll enjoy your time in Paris!"

"Damn", said Riley. "If I didn't stay that long on the BPO meeting, we'd already be there.

Riley started reently to work on a progressing of the BPO. After the Milton's idea was ruined by the Goverment and thanks to Will and te company, the new BPO needed many changes.

As for Will, he became detective for a searching Senenates and help them with their "fist steps".

"I promised Kala and Wolfgang that we'll be there when it starts.", said Riley sad.

"And...?", asked Will concerned.

"I'm afraid it already started.", answered Riley feeling slow but every minute faster contractions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolfgang had to hide somewere inside of the hospital. He needed to be there for Kala and their upcoming baby, but what would the people say if they'd see a guy who had a contractions. To be honest, he didn't give a damn what the people would have said about him but he did care about Kala's reputation.

The contractions were stronger with every minute. Wolfgang closed his eyes and trred to focus on Kala.

Finally, he saw her. She was screaming and he could feel her pain because it was his pain too. Suddenly, Kala and Wolfgang's eyes crossed and the pain stopped. All he could hear was doctor who was telling Kala. "Congratulations! You've got a girl."  
For the first time in his life, Wolfgang started to cry.

And that's how Will and Riley found him.

"We're so sorry.", started Will but instead of the answer, Wolfgang just hugged him. It was a men's hug but full of the emotions.

"Can I be the first who's gonna congratulate you?", Riley cleared her throat.

Wolfgang and Will felt her mixed emotions - the joy for the new baby, the first baby of the cluster and sorrow because of the baby she lost.

Will came and gently hugged Riley.

"Mister Bogdanow,", the doctor who were with Kala interrupt them. "Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl! If you want, you can see her. She's with your wife."  
Will and Riley just nodded.

Wolfgang knew that Riley would love to see the girl so he asked a doctor"Can they come with me?, he showed on Riley, Will and the rest of the cluster which doctor couldn't see but everyone was there.

"And, if I may ask, who are they?", asked doctor.

"Family. The closest one.", replied Wolfgang with the smile.

* * *

After they come in the room, they saw Kala holding a baby. Wolfgang took her gently with Riley's help.  
Now he didn't feel the sorrow from her side. He felt joy.

"Now you need to let baby to know who you are", said Riley.

"What, now?", Wolfgang was confused.

After Riley nodded, Wolfgang started to "speak" with her baby girl.

"It seems like from the strongest of us, you'll end up like the softest", Capheus noticed. Everyone started to laughing.

"But man, conrats!", said Lito.

Riiley sat next to Kala.

"Thank you so much for being here.", said Kala. "I know it wasn't easy..."

"You're right, I admit. But seeing Wolfgang mealting was so worthy. Besides, he needs us til you don't recover after the labour.", said Riley. "And who is better to help than her aunts and uncles?", asked Riley looking around the room - her cluster was there. And they all were happy, she could feel that.

Suddenly, she caught Will looking at her. In that moment she knew that she was ready to let the past where it belongs. She wanted the future with Will.

And Will's smile only let her know that he felt her decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nairobi**

The _Wan Damn_ buss stopped. Out of him came Jela and started hugging the newcomers to their small town.

Nomi and Amanita were there. They had a special mission in Nairobi - an adoption of the baby.

* * *

 **San Francisco**

 **Few months ago  
**

Nomi felt so happy with Amanita. Their marriage worked perfectly well even when Lito was jumping uninvited to Nomi's head in the middle of the night and started to panic about that tox that he can't wear anymore. But, both, Nomi and Amanita got used on him. He was a part of family, like everyone else from the cluster.

After first time she saw Kala and Wolfgang's beautiful baby girl, Nomi couldn't stop thinking about the fact that in her life was missing something - she wanted to become a mom. But she wasn't sure how to tell that to Amanita, she wasn't even sure does Amanita wants the same.

"If I was at your place, I'd told to her.", said Lito.

"You think?", asked Nomi concerned. She was never before scared about Amanita's reaction.  
"Absolutely.", added Riley. "This world has too many abandoned kids who needs to be protected. And becoming a mom...", Riley's eyes sparkled. Will pulled her closely.

"I'm sure Amanita will understand", said Will.

"Thank you guys", said Nomi.

"No problem.", answered Wolfgang holding a bottle of the milk in his hands.

"We're here for anything...", said Kala.

"And anytime.", added Lito winking.

"Good luck.", said Sun.

Nomi just nodded.

"Nomi...?", Amanita called her. "Hey, everything ok?"  
"Neets..."

"Look, I know you for a long time than the voices in your head. And I know what you want."  
"I think you don't...",

"I want a baby too. I wanted to have baby ever since I met you", said Amanita.

"Neets... But how...?", Nomi was confused.

"I've been waiting for a perfect moment. And I've a surprise for you. I already found an orphanage with Bug's help. And it's in Nairobi!", said Amanita jumping. "I already sent our application. They're booked us for two moths from now... I don't know did I guess..."

Instead of the answer, Nomi kissed Amanita. "I don't know how, but, it seems like I've you reading my mind which is great.", said Nomi. Around her were her cluster approving her words.

* * *

 **Nairobi, present day**

"Welcome, girls.", Jela went out the buss.

"Jela, it's so amazing to see you again!", said Nomi. "How is your family?"

"Good, thanks for asking."

Suddenly, Nomi felt the presence of one from her cluster. Capheus went out the buss and hugged, first Nomi, and then Amanita too.  
"Don't tell me you actually thought I'd miss you welcoming one of my own?, said Capheus.

"I didn't but since you were lately full of the obligations on your new position..."

"I left everything for a day. For you I'm always here."

"We are", added Wolfgang. And just like that, the entire cluster went into the "search" for a perfect baby.

The children were looking at them with the curiosity. Some were hiding, some were playing.

The cluster wanted to give a hug to each of those kids... If they only could they'd adopt them all.

One boy, not older than three years, whose ball went next by Amanita's legs, went there running. His eyes went from one lady to another. In the moment when his eyes crossed with Nomi's, she and Amanita and her cluster knew - he's a new member of the Kaplan-Marks family.

* * *

"Congrats for the newest member of your and our family", said Caoheus rising the glass of champagne.

"And remember, their aunts and uncles are gonna be there for helping you 24/7.", added Riley with the smile.

"Capheus, tell me, when are you gonna pop up the question?"

"Before, I need the confirmation from an expert", Capheus shown at the Wolfgang.

"What do you need?", Wolfgang came closer.

"Is good enough?", asked Capheus, showing Wolfgang the diamond ring he's been hiding in the pocket.

"Let me see...", Wolfgang took the ring in his hand. "Yeah, just like I thought - one of the best today", said. "You've my bless."

"Well, in that case, I'll ask Zakia tonight to marry me on the dinner. Family, wish me luck.", said Capheus.

"I don't think you'll need it. It's obvious she adores you.", answered Sun. "But, anyway, good luck."

On his doorstep, Capheus looked up into the sky and said thanks to his lucky star for having this cluster for his family.

He felt their support and he knew that tonight's gonna be a special evening for him and Zakia.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPILOGUE  
**

* * *

 **Paris**

Kala woke up. She was alone in the bed. But her senses were strong - she felt Wolfgang and she didn't have to move from her bed.

Before they made sure that Kala is going to listen to doctor's orders and a baby daddy, like the whole cluster named their stronger but softest member, Wolfgang won't screw up, Riley and Will went back to London.

It was a touching moment for the entire cluster but mostly for Riley who attached so much for the newborn baby. Since her and Will were a godparents of the baby, Will gave her name Luna which young parents accepted with the pleasure and Riley with a happy tears in her eyes.

Kala was remembering that moment so clearly.

She closed her eyes and there she was - with Wolfgang and their baby. Wolfgang's melodic voice when he sang a lullaby to her daughter made her smile on her face.  
She was wondering where did he learn it.  
"Riley taught me.", replied Wolfgang reading Kala's mind. "She said that she sang it to her daughter while she was still in the stomach."

Kala came closer to her family. Wolfgang was gently holding their daughter. She was a perfect mix of her parents - she had a dirty blonde curls, brown eyes and light skin.

"I love you.", said Wolfgang. "Both of you."

"I love you too."

Kala gently kissed Luna in her forhead and after that she kissed Wolfgang. Wolfgang and her lips were united as it's meant to be.

"Do you know what am I gonna say Luna - when did I met her father?"

"I don't but somehow I'm sure you won't mention how did I ruin your wedding.", answered Wolfgang giggling.

"You're right. I'll tell her that we met when you were singing and that that moment was the moment when I fell in love with you. Just from hearing your voice, my heart knew that it's meant for you. "

"You're the best in me. You, Luna and the cluster are my whole world, my only family. I never knew it was possible to have such a big family. And I love you all.", told Wolfgang after the cluster appeared.

They all came and hugged Wolfgang and Kala promising that they'll be always there for each other.

* * *

 **San Francisco**

"Come and catch me... if you can!", Bug was babysitting "A Little Monster" as he called the boy adopted by Nomi and Amanita in Nairobi. They gave him a name Tony.

The little boy was running after Bug.  
Nomi and Amanita came into the house in the moment when Bug was pretending that he's been hit by a plastic gun.  
"Oh my God! What did happened here?", Nomi was looking around. Every step of the house was in a mess. There were all Tony's toys, even the laptop. "Bug, please, don't tell me you were teaching my three years old son how to hack!"

Instead of the answer, Bug showed Nomi and Amanita the laptop. There was a frozen picture from the movie. The movie was on the pause but after Bug pressed _play_ , the shooting continued. Nomi saw a familiar face - Lito. "See, we were watching the movie and, suddenly, Tony wanted to be Lito. So he took the gun and started shooting at me."

"Tony, you can shoot but only when I tell you, ok?", asked Amanita.

The boy just nodded and asked:"Can I continue to watch uncle Lito's movie, pwease? I want to be an actol like him."  
"Wow! Of course you can.", said Lito appearing from nowhere. "Oh, this boy is gonna be an amazing actor one day!"

"You think?", asked Nomi.

"Yeah. He's a lot of potential. Besides Bug and I are teaching him the basic... Well, never mind."

"You what?", Nomi started to yell.

"Well, you know, I give him a phrase over Skype, for example, a line from "Titanic" and he repeats it. Sometimes he's better than me. Even Hernando and Dani think that. Don't be mad at me."  
Even if she wanted to, Nomi could never be mad at Lito because he was the part of each other's family and they both knew that.

"Thank you.", said Lito.

"Just please, don't make from my and Neets' son...

"Another drama queen.", finished Lito the line instead of Nomi. "Don't worry, I won't."

Even if she tried to, Nomi would've never reject anyone from her cluster because they were a part of her. They were her family. And they knew that.

* * *

 **Nairobi**

Capheus was so nervous about the proposal.

He wore his best suit, he checked the reservation at the restaurant, he made sure that the restaurant was filled with the candles and lilies, Zakia's favorite flowers.

The sky was full of the stars and once Zakia entered into the restaurant, the beautiful scent of white lily came at her.

Capheus looked at her. She was looking gorgeous in a red and white dress with a long golden earrings.

"Capheus, what's going on?", Zakia was confused.

"Uhm, I... Why wouldn't you sit?", suggested Capheus.

"Oh God, you're breaking up with me?", Zakia asked.

"NO!", the whole cluster yelled.

"Thank you guys, but I've to do this on my own.", said Capheus.

"Ok, but, in the case you need something, we're here.", said Will. "But we won't watch."

"Ok, Capheus, I'm waiting.", said Zakia. "I mean, I knew you didn't plan to break up with me, it was a joke. But, honestly, to me it all looks like a proposal which is impossible..."

"Why do you say that? I thought you loved me."

"I do. I just can't imagine someone who wants to sped its life with me."  
"Well, I'm a volountier. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say - will you marry me?", asked Capheus and opened a little box with the diamond ring.

"I... I'm moved to London again. So, if you want to come along,...", answered Zakia.

"Wait, you're think that I wouldn't marry you because of your job?", after Zkia nodded, Capheus contined, "I love this place, I admit. But all my friends, even my mom, has found their own way. And I love you more than some place on the earth. So, yeah, I'd go with you.  
"In that case, there's nothing that'd make me happier.", answered Zakia. "My answer is:yes".

After Capheus put the ring on Zakia's hand, he thought how now he'll be near to Will and Riley who were applauding with the other members of the cluster to the new engagement.

* * *

 **Seoul**

Mun and Sun were already a month engaged.

They were doing everythng together: waking up, going to bed, kicking each other's ass (mostly Sun was kicking Mun).

This morning was a bit different - it was Sun's brother's trial and she wanted to be present.

A lot of the press was present that day. Everyone wanted to see the last Bak - Sun.

And, after Sun's brother was declared "guilty", Sun didn't feel relief, she felt sorry about him. She was, even more, sorry about her mother whom she gave the promise she take care about him, and she felt sorry for her father who was killed by this man she used to call her brother.

Sun came at the one press and patiently answered at he's questions.  
She told that "Bak corporation" will continue it's work in the memory of her father but that she won't be a part of it.

After that, Sun and Mun went at the cemetary.

Sun felt the presence of the cluster - who were with her in the better and in the worse.

And she was grateful for them - beside Mun, they were her only family, the only people who weren't betrayed on her.

"Do you remember last time we were here?", asked Sun Mun. "Then I was planning on my revenge and my cluster was with me."

"They're always with you", replied Mun. "And I'm happy that you finally have someone who's always gonna be on your side no matter what."  
"So am I", smiled Sun and the cluster returned her the smile.

* * *

 **Mexico City**

When was a premiere of his new movie, Lito was thinking that the Oscar nomination was a joke.

But, here he was now, waiting to hear is he or not nominated for Oscar for his first Hollywood movie.  
The reactions on "Iberian Dream" were amazing, The critics called the movie a revolutionary and the leading actor, Lito Rodriguez "a star for an example".

"We're about to find out who is gonna be nominated for this year's Oscar. Oscar award was..."  
"Oh, no. Now they're gonna talking about Oscar history!", Lito was so nervous.

"Calm down, man!", Wolfgang tried to calm the situation.

"I can't! I can't!", Lito started to cry of nervous. "I'm sorry, I'm such a drama queen."

"We know!", said cluster in one voice.

"But we understand you as well.", said Riley.

"Got it!", said Nomi winning voice. "Allow me to present you an Oscar nominated actor for the best leading role - Lito Rodriguez! Bug just hacked into the sistem.

Nomi showed everyone from the cluster the Oscar nominated actors for this year's award.  
"Familia! Estoy nominado! Family! I'm nominated!", Lito started to cry a happy tears.

He went to call Dani and Hernando to share the news with them.

A little bit after Lito, the reporter on the TV said the same.

Lito, Hernando, Dani and the cluster were celebrating a whole night Lito's big triumph.

Lito was wondering what has he done to deserve that good family.

* * *

 **London**

Everything was ready for the big ceremony.

On the one side were standing Will, Lito, Wolfgang, Capheus and Will's best man, Diego.

It was Will and Riley's wedding day and for them was absolutely impossible to celebrate it without their cluster, so they had to wait til everyone is free to come.

Will's black tox was completed with the blue tie.

Even if he wanted to see Riley in the wedding dress, he couldn't because she and her bridesmades were on a blockers, just in case Will comes in a temptation to look.  
Suddenly, Will felt Riley. Her heart beats were faster, she was nervous, just like him.

And, finally, he saw her down the hall. She looked gorgeous in the long dress on one shoulder. She could feel his heartbeat. Behind her were walking Sun, Kala and Nomi.

They all shared the same feeling that they're completed.

Little Luna was in uncle Felix's arms. Tony was with Bug.

Amanita, who was sitting, was crying happy tears.

After the priest pronounced them husband and wife, Riley and Will shared the memories with the others from their cluster. Memories of their first meeting, their first kiss, ...

But the one most important memory was the one when the whole cluster acted like one - like one big family.


End file.
